


Deadpool to the Rescue

by writers_writers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, TWO IDIOTS, non-graphic of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_writers/pseuds/writers_writers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spider-man can't do whatever a spider can?  Mischief and fluffiness of course.</p><p>--or--</p><p>Peter is out of commission until he heals and Wade is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> In response to @i-am-person-a prompt #52. (On Tumblr)
> 
> I wrote this forever ago and never posted it here.

 "Oh Peter!" Wade called in a sing-song voice as he poked his head through the door. 

The room was dark and he could immediately tell no one had been home for awhile. Or maybe Spidey liked to leave stale pizza on his bed in the middle of the day. Maybe both.

Taking the silence as an invitation(no nos, means a yes) he slipped into the room. The merc smiled to himself as he looked at his body and surveyed the damage caused by The Avenger’s security system. 

A few grazes by the laser beams and his hand was decidedly broken in several place after one of the doors decided to try and shut him in the corridor. 

A goofy grin spread across his face, hidden by the mask. "Hey Jarvis?" he called in a sweet voice. 

There was a moment of silence as the AI decided whether to respond or just lock down Peter’s room and minimize damage. 

Choosing the former, Jarvis responded. "Yes Wade?"

 "Oh don't be a sore loser. You did a really good job of being a security system, but face it. I want in, you can't keep me out." 

If Jarvis had eyes he would have rolled them. "As I and Mr. Parker are well aware." 

With a over exaggerated flop, Wade dropped into the desk chair across from Peter's bed. "Speaking of Spidey, where is he?" He shot a glance at the source of Jarvis' voice. 

"Mr. Parker is not in right now and will be out of commission for a while. If you actually watched the news, you would know he was injured today in a battle with Doctor Octopus." 

Wade shot to his feet. "And nobody told me!?" 

He was almost to the door before Jarvis growled(if AIs could growl), "Mr. Parker is not to be disturbed while he recuperating. Especially by you." 

Whipping around with a flurry of hand gestures Jarvis could not quite define, Deadpool shouted, "Well of course I should be there for him. I should be there in his time of need. I'm gonna run down there right now and-" 

"YOU WILL NOT!" The sudden uncharacteristic shout made Wade freeze in place. He slowly turned looking more like a sheepish kid caught with a cookie before dinner than a mercenary wanting to visit a friend. 

"My apologies for raising my voice, but Peter needs his rest right now and you running in and causing a commotion isn't going to do any good." 

Wade slouched, defeated and a little disappointed. He dropped back into the desk chair and crossed his arms angrily. "I at least know where he lives. Do you?" After a moment of silence it wasn't clear if Jarvis had even heard him. The truth was brought forth when the AI spoke.

"No, the civilian identity of Spider-Man is not inputted in any of the databases I or the Avengers have access to. But he is well taken care of. He is staying with his girlfriend until he is well."

 Wade resisted snorting and instead gathered his best act he could muster. "Okay fine, you win," he fake sighed as he successfully hid his smile. 

His lips perked up a tiny bit behind his mask as he smoothed out his lie. "Now I know if I walk in and Mar- I mean Spidey's girlfriend is there, I might actually die for real. She's still a bit salty after I nearly stabbed her thinking she was an intruder." 

With a semi-convincing sigh, Wade motioned towards the door. "So, can I leave or is it just going to be as hard as getting in." The AI was silent for a second but finally responded, "Yes you may leave, but please do not bother Mr. Parker, it would be disappointing to see you defeated by an angry girlfriend. I hope you have a higher intelligence than that." 

Deadpool ginned. "One can only hope."

* * *

 

Wade gently pressed on the glass of the window. It slid open easily under his fingertips.

Good. So either Peter was expecting him, or he was so out of it he hadn't bothered checking the locks. Either way, he now had justification to check on his friend.

With a devious smile, he stuck his head and arms in and started to shimmy his body through.

Grabbing the window frame, he gently set his feet down on the dull carpet.

The smile was dampened as Wade noticed how, well, stale everything in the apartment had become.

There was dust everywhere. The tracks in the ceiling from Peter's pacing were faded, now muted by the grime of a stagnant room. The entire room just smelled, stale.

A pang of sadness radiated from somewhere in Wade's chest as he remembered the last time he had been in the room. How Peter insisted on him not touching the few moving boxes he had in case Wade wanted to play a wild prank and sneak something into Avenger's Tower.

It was the last time he had seen Peter.

Sure, the web-slinger had passed over his head a few times during missions, but with Captain America or Ironman always around him, getting close was like trying to get Hulk to do calculus.

So, he stayed away. Sometimes he watched the news, waiting to hear something. Even going as far was watching J. J. Jameson shout about how evil Spidey is.

(J.J.'s car was mysteriously filled with pudding the next day. Rice Pudding. It's amazing how cheap that stuff is if you know a guy.)

After months of worrying and honestly not getting much mercenary work done, Wade decided it was time for a visit. Protective father figures or not.

After doing a bit more waiting, he caught just the right time after and battle and most of the Avengers were doing clean up. Spidey was nowhere to be seen so the conclusion was he was at the tower.

Not.

And all of that landed him here, in Peter's room, completely alone.

Something crashed down stairs.

Not completely alone apparently.

With the light footsteps of a professional, Deadpool made his way down through the door and into the hallway.

It was thankfully a good sized house thanks to the Avenger's salary Spidey was earning before he became a full member. The merc had just enough hallway to peek around the corner to see what had made the noise.

His heart dropped as he could see in the partial darkness of dusk that it was Peter, and he was doubled over clutching the side of the couch.

It was now or never. (Well maybe not never but you get the point.)

"Spidey?" Wade called out, voice shaky from disuse. "It's me, Deadpool, so don't kill me when I come around the corner."

Peter's shot up but his posture relaxed as he could see Deadpool waving one arm awkwardly from around the corner before stepping into the room

"Oh, hey wade. What are you doing here?"

With an over exaggerated gasp Wade threw his arm over his eyes and cried out. "What am I doing here? What do you think? My poor, dear best friend is injured in battle and lies about having someone to take care of him and you wonder why I'm here? What kind of man to you take me for?"

Peter chucked weakly, but immediately clutched his side when he did.

With strangely gentle movements, Wade took his arm and helped him down on the couch.

"Okay, so what's the damage?"

"Wade, you don't have to-"

"I asked, 'What's the damage?' Now tell me."

Peter sighed and allowed himself to lean on Deadpool who had sat down next to him.

"I swung down trying to protect this mom and her kid from getting crushed under a pile of rubble and the best I could do was cover them."

"And how much is broken?"

A tired smile creeped onto Peter's face as he joked, "Everything and more."

Deadpool shook his head. "That was bad, even for you. Now seriously, spill."

With a sigh Peter wiggled further into the couch before mumbling, "Some ribs, my arm had to be screwed back into place it was so broken."

Wade subconsciously squeezed him own arm.

"Some internal bruising and a mild concussion. Oh, and a few burns from the lasers," he finished.

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Lasers? What did I miss?"

Peter shifted his head to look Wade in the eye, surprised to see him mask off and his eyes full of soft concern.

"Nothing new, supervillain who though he could take on the Avengers."

"You on pain medication?"

"Yep."

"Strong stuff?"

"No, Captain wanted me to get home safely but they gave me some stuff for when I'm trying to sleep or it gets bad.

Wade hummed understandingly before he reached up to stroke Peter's hair. The repetitive motion was so calming, the pair started to nod off.

Until Peter's stomach made a really great bear impression.

Wade chuckled and made the motion to sit up.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to make my little bugaboo some dinner. Superheroing takes a lot of calories and I'm betting you haven't eaten in awhile."

Peter frowned. "There no food in here. I cleaned it out when I was moving."

"Well, I'll go get you some. You need your rest if you want everything to heal right. I have no idea how you convinced Daddy Cap to let you go so early, minor healing factor or no."

Out of the corner of his eye, Wade watched Peter flinch.

"Don't call him daddy, please."

"You are such a teenager," Wade chuckled before grabbing a spare set of keys off of a hook.

"I'll be back in less than an hour with food, basic toiletries because I'm almost 100% sure your's are at the tower, and some cleaning supplies. I'm going to make this place livable for you again. Promise."

He almost made to to the door when he felt something tug on his shoulder. A thin web stung from it to Peter's good wrist and a flustered Peter.

"Sorry, I couldn't think fast enough to say anything. But you don't need to do all of this. Do you even know how to cook?"

Wade flashed a smile.

"Well of course I do. You need me right now and I have the funds and time to help."

Peter peered at him suspiciously. "And why would you do that?"

Shaking his head, Wade pulled the web off and walked back over to his friend.

"One, I'm bored as hell and need some human interaction. Two, you help a lot of people and it would be shit if you were permanently damaged because of it. Three, I care about you webhead."

Peter smiled gently, his eyes still drooping from exhaustion. Without warning, he pulled the merc down for a gentle kiss.

"Thanks Wade. Do you mind getting stuff for Bruschetta? I've been wanting to try that again."

Wade simply nodded, thankful that it was dark enough for his blush to be hidden, before walking back to the door.

"See ya in half an hour. Promise!" Wade shouted back into the room.

Once he was outside, a panic rose up in his chest.

"What the hell is bruschetta?"

* * *

 

In the following days, wikihow got a lot of hits even on it's most basic pages.

Wade had apparently managed to successfully throw bruschetta together and surprisingly, that was the easiest part.

There was so much to do around the house. Laundry needed done, food had to be made, everything needed cleaning and honestly, Deadpool had no idea how to do most of it. It had been too long since the merc had had a stable home to work in.

But every time he wanted to quit, every time he was frustrated, every time he just wanted to be done with the day, he went to Peter. He watched his closest companion quietly read a book or the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept and though that, he found the motivation to power through what tasks he set out to do.

It had been an interesting month. Two men rekindling a relationship that was smothered so abruptly by the separation were not the least awkward roommates.

It was even worse the time Peter had over did the pain medication and crawled onto Wade’s lap and started saying some very more-than-friendly things into his ear. It took a bit of insisting, but thankfully Spidey was too out of it to use his super strength to cling on when Wade set him down on the bed before tucking him in and leaving to go clean the bathroom.(And maybe jack off. Those were some really dirty whispers.)

Somehow they made it work. 

It probably wasn’t going to be forever, but from the way Peter looked at Wade when he though he wasn’t looking, they were not going back to they way things were.

Ever.


End file.
